


unfortunately brains do not run on numbers

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anyways, Hurt/Comfort, but it isnt one so ha, idk - Freeform, little bit, needed comfort so supplying it myself, plus we need more codebuddies, ventfic, well ok kind of, written like a chatfic, written to be platonic but can be seen as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mooninbitch:hey u mind if i vent?mooninbitch:like u wouldnt need to respond or even read it i just want to put my thoughts somewherecodebeforehoes:whats up
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki & Sakura Futaba, Mishima Yuuki/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	unfortunately brains do not run on numbers

**Author's Note:**

> mooninbitch - Mishima  
> codebeforehoes - Futaba

**mooninbitch:** hey u mind if i vent?

**mooninbitch:** like u wouldnt need to respond or even read it i just want to put my thoughts somewhere

**codebeforehoes:** whats up

**mooninbitch:** brains doing the thing again

**mooninbitch:** where its like

**mooninbitch:** “haha we were having a good time?? Bitch u thought”

**mooninbitch:** its trying to get me to emotionally destroy myself again ig?

**mooninbitch:** sorry that sounds overdramatic

**mooninbitch:** but like. Its just like “ur sad but u didnt actually go through anything u just have ptsd cuz ur sensitive stupid fucking bitch :)”

**mooninbitch:** oh yeah

**mooninbitch:** guidance counselor guy said i have ptsd sorry i forgot his name

**mooninbitch:** i guess it would probably be from kamoshida but. At this point most of whats happened has been regressed so much that i barely remember everything if that makes sense idk im

**mooninbitch:** i remember fucking hating myself without even realizing it and a few instances where the beatings were really bad and im looking back it and i dont know how to feel

**mooninbitch:** some part of my brain has decided that we want that back, if in a small portion ig

**mooninbitch:** which is really bad but like. fucking 

**mooninbitch:** that part of my brain is there so i cant fucking stop it 

**mooninbitch:** nothings happening but its all happening to fast and too mmuch 

**mooninbitch:** and i feel like a failure who people only pretend to put up with 

**mooninbitch:** idk sorry for typing so much thanks for listening

**mooninbitch:** again u can ignore it if u want too i dont mind 

**codebeforehoes:** hey mishima

**mooninbitch:** ?

**codebeforehoes:** dont forget to take care of yourself dude. me and aki can always come over and chill if it would help

**codebeforehoes:** also yusuke if thats cool 

**mooninbitch:** thatd be much appreciated, thank you <3

**codebeforehoes:** sorry i care u but hearts r for partners only

**codebeforehoes:** nd np, tmrw?

**mooninbitch:** dont worry i didnt expect the hearts to be returned

**mooninbitch:** and yeah that works! again ty 

**codebeforehoes:** welc

**mooninbitch:** :>


End file.
